


When you Move, I Move

by Remy_Writes5



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Alpha Scorpius, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Light Angst, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Violence, Omega Albus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 10:51:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21408997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remy_Writes5/pseuds/Remy_Writes5
Summary: In order to end the feuding between their two houses, Albus and Scorpius are forced into an arranged marriage.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter, Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 347
Collections: scorbus





	When you Move, I Move

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the Hozier song Movement. As always thanks for reading!

“Why does it have to be me?” Albus whined, throwing his stuff into his suitcase unceremoniously. His clothes were just ending up in a pile, not really packed at all, hinting that Albus didn’t want to pack up his fucking life and move in with strangers.

“Because of your status,” Lily said with a shrug, kicking her feet off the side of Al’s bed. “James is already married and their Alpha son doesn’t want a beta female. So it has to be you.”

Albus grumbled as he wrestled with his suitcase, shoving his clothes in and attempting to shut it. He still had quite a bit of packing to do. “I’ll never forgive dad for this,” he promised, managing to click the closures into place. “Selling me off to the Malfoys like I’m some…some…”

“Whore?” Lily supplied with a grin.

Albus had to remind himself not to smack his sister. “Sure, that.”

Lily sighed and slipped off Albus’ bed. “You know he didn’t have a choice. Our families have been fighting for generations. They’ve been trying to find a compromise for months. This was the only thing they could agree upon. You know dad doesn’t like it any more than you do.”

Albus ground his teeth together. He was just so bloody _angry _all the time, angry with being born an omega, angry with his father for having to be the fucking _savior_of all mankind. “So I’m to play Juliet in this fucking tragedy.”

“Eh, it’s more like reverse Romeo and Juliet because those two actually liked each other.”

Albus rolled his eyes and went to his wardrobe. He grabbed a handful of his clothes, not bothering to take them off the hangers, and dumping them into his trunk. “I can’t believe this is happening,” he snarled furiously. “I’m not even twenty yet and I’m being sold off to get married. I hate this, Lily, I _hate _this.”

“I know,” Lily said sympathetically. “Maybe living with the Malfoys won’t be so bad. I’ve heard through the grapevine that Scorpius Malfoy is well fit.”

“Oh lucky me,” Albus quipped, shoving more of his things into his trunk. “At least I’ll have something pretty to look at when he’s buggering me with his Alpha cock.”

Lily wrinkled her nose in distaste. “Come on, Al, I know things seem bleak but dad wouldn’t give you to the Malfoys if he didn’t trust them to take care of you.”

“Dad will be glad to be rid of me,” Albus said bitterly, slamming his trunk closed. “Problem solved, right?”

“That’s not true,” Lily said, placing a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. “And you know mum is furious at him, keeps shooting him those death glares of hers.”

“Lot of good that does me,” Albus grumbled, dropping his head down and letting it hand between his shoulders in defeat. “Still have to go, don’t I?”

Lily wrapped her arms around her brother and gave him a big hug. “For what it’s worth, I’m going to miss you.”

Albus smiled slightly and gave her a hug back. “I’m going to miss you too, sis.”

***

Albus didn’t speak to his father the entire drive to the Malfoy estate out in the country. They’d only left it a few hours ago and Albus was already missing London, the people and the noise, everything was too quiet out in the country. It put him in a foul mood. Crossing his arms over his chest, he slumped down in his seat and pouted.

His father finally sighed. “Albus, I know you’re angry with me.”

“No shit.”

His father gave him a stern look for the curse. “I want you to know that we exhausted every other possibility to make this war end peacefully. If there had been any other option…”

Albus’ hands curled into fists. “Why do I have to go live with them?” he snapped at his father. “Why do I have to leave my family and he doesn’t?”

Harry sighed and removed his glasses, pinching the bridge of his nose for a moment before placing them back. “If Scorpius had come to stay with us then tensions would have remained high. By sending you to live with them is an offer of good faith on our part. Once the two of you have produced an heir then I imagine tensions will cease completely, or at least that is the hope.”

Albus’ jaw dropped. “So…so I’m being sold off to become a baby making factory, is that it? Like grandma will I be expected to pop out seven fucking kids for those prats? Just to stop the _tensions_.”

“That’s enough,” Harry shouted, making Albus shut his mouth with an audible click. “I’m sorry, Albus, truly I am. This is an unfortunate state of affairs we find ourselves in.”

“And whose fault is that, eh?” Albus hissed, his fingernails digging into the palms of his hands from how tightly his fists were clenched. “I didn’t start this fucking war and yet I’m the one making all the sacrifices for it.”

“I know,” Harry said sadly. “I just hope one day you can forgive me, Albus.”

Albus didn’t say anything, turning his face to stare out the car window as they went further away from home.

***

Albus was no stranger to luxury, but even he had to admit the Malfoy manner was vast, and yet somehow cold. The whole things was stone and marble, hard and unfeeling and not exactly welcoming. It was like the antithesis of home where everything was warm and inviting, everything wood and golden. Everything at the Malfoys’ looked hard and sharp. It was with a sense of dread that Albus got out of the car and stood before the place he would now call home, his stomach twisting painfully with anxiety.

There were quite a few people waiting for them on the stone steps, many of the heads platinum blond. Albus struggled not to hide behind his father like a little kid. If he was going to be sacrificed to the Malfoys like a lamb, he was going to do it with his head held high. His father put his hand on Albus’ shoulder and led him forward toward those waiting for them.

“Draco,” Harry said as they approached, holding out his free hand. “This is my son, Albus.”

Draco Malfoy smiled stiffly in a way that said he didn’t do so very often and shook Harry’s hand. “Welcome, Albus, to our home. This is my son, Scorpius.”

Albus got his first good look at the bloke he was going to be marrying. They looked to be around the same age, which was at least something, he didn’t want to be stuck marrying some old geezer. Scorpius had the same platinum blond hair as his father, a pointier nose and his eyes a softer shade of blue. When he smiled nervously it seemed to come easier than his father’s smile. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Albus.”

His dad gave his shoulder a meaningful squeeze. “Yeah, yeah, a pleasure,” Albus said noncommittally.

His father gave a disgruntled noise at his etiquette. “I apologize for my son. It was a long journey here.”

“Understandable,” Mr. Malfoy said, dismissing it with a wave of his hand. “We’ll have the servants fetch Albus’ things and put them into Scorpius’ room.”

Albus’ eyes widened and he turned to look at his dad in a panic. His dad seemed to realize where the anxiety stemmed from and stepped in. “Surely the two won’t be sharing a bedroom until after they’re married?”

“Scorpius has several rooms,” Draco explained calmly. “Albus will stay in a room adjoining to Scorpius’ to allow them to become accustomed to each others’ scents. The door between their rooms will remain locked until their wedding night.”

Albus felt himself relax slightly but not completely. Just because he was safe for the time being didn’t mean he could let his guard down. Sure, Scorpius looked harmless as far as Alphas went, but one could never be too careful.

“Come inside,” Mr. Malfoy said, heading up the stairs and gesturing the rest of their party to follow. “We have much to discuss.”

***

Albus barely listened as negotiations happened for his wedding. He’d picked up a few minute details that he ceremony would take place at Malfoy manner. That it would take place just before Albus’ next heat, which was two months away, so that Albus would be in heat during the honeymoon. He barely picked at his dinner, his appetite having left him as everyone sat around deciding his future.

He was sat between his father and Scorpius. Scorpius was also silent during the entire meal, just moving his food around his plate but hardy eating anything. For a moment Albus felt something like kinship with him. He probably was as excited about their marriage as Albus was.

Despite himself, Albus had to admit that Lily had been right, Scorpius was quite fit. While his father kept his hair slicked back, Scorpius let his platinum hair fall pleasingly into his pale blue eyes. He had a pleasing scent to him, like sandalwood and cinnamon. Albus hated every part of his biology that wanted nothing more than to bury his face in that pleasing scent and inhale deeply. He hated even more the part of him the idly wondered if his scent was pleasing to Scorpius. It didn’t matter anyway because they were stuck with each other.

***

“I’ll give you the full tour later,” Scorpius was saying as he led Albus to their wing of the mansion. Albus was taking in his surroundings and trying his best not to go absolutely mental now that his father had hightailed it back to London and left him alone in the clutches of their enemies. “I figured you’d want to rest.”

“Yeah,” Albus responded, still not fully listening as he took in the portraits of some scary looking ancestors. It felt like their eyes followed him and it was unnerving.

“Albus?”

Albus turned towards his betrothed. “What is it?”

Scorpius shuffled his feet. “I’m sorry.”

Albus wrinkled his nose in confusion. “What on Earth do you have to be sorry for? You’re in the same boat as me. You didn’t ask for this either.”

“Well no…”

“Then there’s nothing to apologize for.”

“I rather think there is,” Scorpius said softly. “My father was going to offer that I go live with you in London, but I talked him out of it. My mother has been ill for the last few months and I worried that if I left something might happen to her. It’s my fault that you’re stuck here. I would have stayed with you instead, honestly I would have.”

“It’s okay, don’t worry about it,” Albus said, punching Scorpius lightly on the arm.

Scorpius blanched slightly at the contact as if surprised that Albus was willfully touching him, not matter how innocent it had been. “I want you to know that you’re not a prisoner here. We can go visit London and your family as often as you’d like. We’d have to have chaperones, obviously, but it’s certainly doable.”

“Thanks,” Albus said sincerely, caught off guard by the offer. He thought he wouldn’t see his family again until the wedding and then not much after that. “Maybe you’re not completely horrible.”

Scorpius laughed softly. “I hope not.”

A quick moment of tenderness passed between them as they stood in companionable silence, exchanging a small smile. That is until Albus remembered where he was and why. “So,” he said, clearing his throat. “Which bedroom is mine?”

“This one,” Scorpius said, opening the door with a flourish and giving Albus a small smile. “And my bedroom is this one just here.” He gestured to the door directly on the right.

“Yeah, I need to get out of the hallway and away from your creepy relatives,” Albus informed him. “But you can come inside if you want.”

Albus didn’t wait for an answer, going into the bedroom that was now his, finding his stuff already unpacked for him. It was a decent sized room, not quite as big as his room back home but it would do. The bed was large and soft, piled high with pillows of every shape and size, the red and gold duvet clearly meant to inspire memories of home. He pulled himself up onto the bed and kicked off his shoes. A moment later Scorpius followed him in, leaving the door open a smidge to let Albus know they weren’t trapped in together but giving them the illusion of privacy.

“My relatives are not creepy,” Scorpius finally said, standing in the middle of the room with his hands in his pockets.

Albus couldn’t help it, he laughed loudly for the first time in what felt like forever. “I don’t know, mate, have you seen the lady with the giant mole? She’s terrifying to behold.”

Scorpius lips twitched slightly in the threat of a smile. “Great-great Aunt Agnes,” he said, biting his bottom lip. “I used to have nightmares about her.”

“I’m pretty sure she’ll feature prominently in mine tonight,” Albus said, putting his hands back on the bed and leaning casually. He didn’t miss the way Scorpius eyes raked over his body approvingly. When Scorpius realized he’d been caught staring his face broke out into the prettiest blush.

“I should…I should go…” Scorpius said, glancing towards the door. “Sweet dreams, Albus.”

Scorpius fled quickly, shutting the door behind him. Albus fell back onto the bed and chuckled quietly to himself. He was a little relieved that Scorpius wasn’t like most of the other Alphas he had met. His brother James subscribed to that whole macho Alpha bollocks. Thank god his husband Teddy had more or less cured him of his worse tendencies. James was much more tolerable now than he had been when they were kids.

His eyes glanced at the door that connected their two rooms. The wood looked thick, clearly meant to keep anyone from knocking it down. Albus slipped off the bed and went over, turning the handle and was relieved when it didn’t budge. There were locks on his side of the door and he would wager there were locks on the other side as well, keeping both of them safe from the other.

“Albus?” he heard Scorpius call out through the door. _Shit,_he hadn’t thought Scorpius would notice him testing the lock. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah,” Albus called back. “Everything’s fine.” ‘

He went back to his bed and crawled into it. He didn’t know how much sleep he’d be getting. It was still eerily quiet out in the country and he had an Alpha right next door. It didn’t matter how docile Scorpius seemed, he was still an Alpha, and his biology could easily take over. Sure, Scorpius seemed nice but that didn’t mean that Albus was safe.

No, he wouldn’t be getting much sleep at all.

***

Albus must have fallen asleep at some point because he awoke to find the sun shining through the large full-length windows. He stayed in the bed for quite a bit longer, just staring up at the ceiling and delaying the inevitable. About twenty minutes later a knock came at his door. “Albus, breakfast will be ready soon if you want to come down.”

Albus pushed back the covers with a resigned sigh and got ready for the first of many awkward meals with the Malfoys.

***

Albus introduced Scorpius to his snake, and no that was no a euphemism for anything. Albus owned a ball python named Sunshine because of its yellow colour. Sunshine and her cage had had to come separately because the cage was quite large and also glass, so it had to be transported carefully.

“Wow,” Scorpius said, pressing his hand against the glass. “She’s beautiful, Albus.”

“You’re not freaked out by her?” Albus asked, raising a skeptical eyebrow. James had been terrified of Sunshine and had had quite a few nightmares of the snake getting out. Albus had found it endlessly entertaining. It meant James had rarely barged into Al’s room uninvited.

“Not at all,” Scorpius told him, watching the snake slither around her environment.

Albus smirked and wondered if Scorpius was just saying that or if he truly meant it. He decided to test it just for curiosity’s sake. “You wanna hold her?”

“Can I?” Scor asked, his eyes lightening up with excitement. So perhaps he wasn’t faking it after all. Albus carefully opened the top and reached into the container, pulling Sunshine out. He gave her a quick pat on the head and then held her out. She coiled herself up Scor’s arm. “Do you think that means she likes me?”

Albus grinned at Scorpius’ enthusiasm. “I think she might.”

The smile he got in response was almost blinding for how bright it was.

***

Albus had discovered that the Malfoys had a screening room, an actual room that had been converted to look like a cinema with large brown recliners with cupholders. After raiding the kitchen for some snacks, Albus had gone and made himself comfortable. He put on The Princess Bride, feeling an affinity with Buttercup forced to marry Prince Humperdink. Although Al knew Scorpius wasn’t as bad as all that.

He was just to the point in the film when Wesley was killed by the six finger man when he heard someone approaching. He was surprised to see Delphi, one of his chaperones, slide into the seat next to him.

“You know you’re not supposed to wander off on your own, right?” she said with an amused grin. He’d been there for nearly a week already and was well aware of the rules.

Albus shrugged. “Scorpius told me I wasn’t a prisoner here,” he said defensively, taking a sip of his soda. “I took him at his word.”

“You’re not a prisoner but we do need to know where you are,” she explained, stealing some of his popcorn from the bowl in his lap. “They don’t want you and Scorpius getting into any funny business before the wedding. The last thing the Malfoys need is a scandal. It’s bad enough that Mrs. Malfoy has stopped making public appearances.”

Albus shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Scorpius mum had been absent from the last few meals they’d had together, taking her food in her room. Albus knew Scorpius was concerned about his mother and whether or not she would even make it to their wedding. It seemed like the doctor was called nearly every day.

Albus didn’t know Mrs. Malfoy all that well but so far she had been kind to him. She was always attempting to get him to join in the conversations during meals. It had been painfully awkward with her gone and Albus found himself hoping she’d make a swift recovery.

“You know you can’t really trust them, right?” Delphi said, pulling Albus from his reverie.

“I’m sorry?” he said, frowning in confusion.

“The Malfoys. You can’t trust them. You know they’ll throw you out if you don’t produce an heir for them and a suitable mate will be found for Scorpius.

Albus blinked a few times. He was unsure how to respond to her warning so instead he focused back on the movie and pretended his stomach wasn’t tying itself into knots.

***

“Here you are,” Albus said, finding Scorpius in the library. Despite being scolded for wandering off, Albus preferred to find his own way around the manor. He didn’t need to be babysat and after his conversation with Delphi he was a little on edge having them around.

“Albus,” Scorpius said, jumping to his feet so quick that his chair dropped to the floor behind him. “W-where is your chaperone?”

“Gave them the slip, didn’t I?” Albus said, grinning triumphantly. He sat down on the edge of the desk Scorpius had been sitting at and peeked at what he’d been reading. Wuthering Heights, of course he had, the swot.

“You really shouldn’t be around me without your chaperone,” Scorpius informed him, looking around nervously as though he was afraid Albus might pounce on him at any moment. “It’s inappropriate for us to be alone.”

Albus furrowed his brow. “I didn’t need one the first night I was here. You were in my bedroom and everything,” he reminded Scorpius, wondering why the Alpha was acting like a scared little rabbit.

“That was different,” Scorpius said, swallowing thickly. It took Albus a moment to notice that his forehead had broken out into a sweat. “I wasn’t used to your scent yet but now…”

Albus eyes widened in surprise for a moment and then a devilish smile curled his lips. “Scor, do you find me _pleasing?” _he asked, teasingly.

Scor whimpered and squirmed. Albus felt almost drunk with the power he was currently having over the Alpha. “Yes,” Scorpius answered, the word coming out like a hiss. “Please leave, Albus.”

“Fine,” Albus said, slipping off the desk. “We’ll continue to be _appropriate _for the time being.”

“Thank you,” Scorpius said, breathing out a sigh of relief.

***

Scorpius kept his promise and after two weeks of being with the Malfoys, Scorpius was taking him back to London to see his family. He managed to convince Scorpius and their chaperones to let them go shopping in Covent Garden. They each picked out a new pair of sunglasses, modeling them for each other and making the other laugh.

It was still a little bit daunting how well the two of them were getting on. There was something about Scorpius that made it impossible to keep up his usual sour exterior. Scor was sweet and harmless. Albus didn’t exactly feel threatened by him. Anyone who met him might be surprised to find that he was an Alpha. He didn’t exactly inhabit the usual traits one associated with an Alpha. In different circumstances it might have been comforting, being with an Alpha that wasn’t territorial or pushy.

They were in the Godiva store so Albus could buy Lily some chocolate for afternoon tea when they were to visit her. Albus was debating between peanut butter and caramel when he felt someone press in close behind him. His entire body stiffened when he smelled the unmistakable scent of an Alpha and it certainly wasn’t Scorpius. This smell was darker, like cherry and whiskey, nowhere near as pleasant as Scorpius’ sweet scent.

“Hello gorgeous,” the bloke said, pressing his hand to the nape of Albus’ neck where a bond mark would be if he were claimed by someone. Warning bells went off in Albus’ head and he glanced around the shop looking for Scor or Delphi or anyone he recognized.

“Hello stupid,” Albus shot back, turning away from the man behind him and putting as much space between them as possible. The Alpha looked to be about mid-fifties or so if the salt and pepper hair was anything to go by. Well past his prime of actually getting an omega and so clearly had turned lecherous. “Thanks but no thanks.”

“Aww, come on sweetheart, don’t be like that,” the Alpha said, advancing on Albus. “I’m real friendly when you get to know me.”

“I’m good,” Albus said, his nose wrinkling in distaste. The Alpha’s scent was filing his nostrils to the point where it felt like they were burning. He was reminded quite suddenly why he hated Alphas.

“I’ll be good to you, baby,” the Alpha said, his eyes dragging up Albus’ body as he licked his lips. It took everything in Albus not to gag.

Someone grabbed Albus’ hand and he suddenly was yanked against someone’s chest. He was about to fight against him when he smelt the familiar sandalwood and cinnamon combination. _Scorpius. _Albus nearly cried in relief, melting against the Alpha and tucking his face in Scor’s neck. With every inhale he felt a tiny bit better.

“I’ll thank you to leave him alone,” Scorpius said sternly, sounding so much like his father that it made Albus smile against his chest.

“And who the fuck are you then?”

“My name is Scorpius Malfoy,” he answered, tightening his arm around Albus possessively. The gesture made Al’s heart stutter in his chest. Albus didn’t have to see to know the Alpha recognized the name. “Unless you’d like trouble I suggest you be on your way.”

Once the cloying smell of the Alpha dissipated, Albus stepped back and stared up at Scorpius slightly in awe of him. In his peripheral vision he could see Delphi at the counter trying some samples. Seeing an opening, he grabbed Scor’s hand. “Let’s go!” he said, tugging him towards the door. The moment they were out of the shop, Albus took off running, dragging Scorpius behind him. He zigged and zagged through the streets, trying to make it difficult for Delphi to find them.

Ducking behind an alley, he came to a stop and grinned at Scorpius.

“Al, what’s gotten into you?” Scorpius asked, attempting to catch his breath. “Is everything okay? You’re not hurt, are you?”

Something pleasing curled in his belly at the hardness of Scorpius’ eyes when he asked that. He wondered just what the Alpha would do if he said he wasn’t. “I’m fine,” Albus said, grabbing Scorpius’ shirt and tugging him forward.

Scorpius stumbled into Albus’ personal space. “Then why were we running?”

“Because I wanted to do this without an audience.”

“Do wh –“

Scorpius’ question was cut off and answered by Albus guiding him down into a kiss. It was gentle at first and Albus could feel Scorpius fighting with himself whether to push in closer or pull back by the way he was rocking uncertainly. Albus helped him make up his mind by wrapping his arms around Scorpius’ neck and pressing them close together.

Scor _mewled _against his lips and grabbed him by the hips, bringing them flush together. Albus opened his mouth and flicked his tongue against Scorpius’ urging him to take and own. Scor’s tongue plunged into his mouth and Albus gasped in surprise by the heat of it.

He was just starting to get dizzy from the lack of oxygen when Scorpius ripped himself away, flinging himself back as if burned. “Fuck!” he shouted, carding his fingers through his hair. “We shouldn’t have done that.”

“Why not?” Albus asked, suddenly feeling on uneven ground. “You seemed to be enjoying it.”

Scorpius laughed bitterly. “That’s the problem, Al!” he snapped, beginning to pace in the alley. “You have no _idea _what you do to me, do you?”

Albus blinked a few times and then shook his head. His tongue felt stuck to the roof of his mouth and he couldn’t speak.

“It’s not enough that you’re bloody gorgeous and you smell amazing, so amazing that I sleep curled up outside our joined door like a dog just to be as close to the scent as possible,” Scorpius spit the words out like it hurt him to say them. Albus hated the way the compliment made his cheeks go red. “And I _know _you don’t want me but do you have to tease me for wanting you?”

Albus was struck dumb for a moment. He had to swallow several times before he could talk past the lump in his throat. “I wasn’t teasing.”

Scorpius scoffed and carded his fingers roughly through his hair. “So I’m to think you’re happy with this arrangement then, hm? That on our wedding night you’ll lay back and take my cock and _thank _me for it?”

Albus was caught off-kilter once again by Scorpius using such crude language. Scorpius, who was polite to a fault and wore soft jumpers and never touched Albus like he owned him even though he did in most sense of the word. “Scor, I…”

“We should head back,” Scorpius said, his shoulders slumping forward in defeat. “Delphi will be looking for us.”

“Scor, wait,” Albus said, reaching out for the Alpha desperately. “_Please.”_He managed to grab ahold of Scor’s shirtsleeve to keep him from walking away. “I might not thank you for it but I won’t hate you for it either. Besides, I’ll be in my heat so I’ll want you no matter what. We’re supposed to produce an heir and I know what that entails. It’s okay, Scor.”

When Scorpius looked at him his eyes were large as if he were terrified. Albus figured it must just be wedding night jitters but when he was to pull Scor towards him, the Alpha slipped out of his grasp. “We have to go,” he mumbled, leading the way out of the alley.

Albus’ feet felt uncertain underneath him as he followed.

***

Afternoon tea with Lily was lovely although he noticed Scorpius was very quiet the entire time. He was used to their roles being reversed and Scorpius talking while Albus sat quietly. He supposed it was the nature of being with your family, it wasn’t hard to find things to chat about with family. Although when they visited his father, Harry was just as stilted and awkward as ever, especially around Scorpius. Al’s mum was welcoming and had hugged Scorpius as if he were already part of the family. She’d learned to take in other people’s kids from grandma who always had extra food on the table for whoever might need it.

Overall, it was a pleasant visit and everyone was nicer to Scorpius than they had any right to be under the circumstances. He was just thankful that James was out of town or he probably would have been a prick to Scor. He thought Scorpius and Teddy would probably get along pretty well though because Teddy got along with everyone.

They were on their way back to the manor and the car was awkward and quiet. Delphi was sulking about them having given her the slip earlier and Scor was still being weird and quiet. “Hey,” Albus said, knocking his shoulder gently against Scor’s. “I know my family can be a bit much and we’re not as posh as your family, but they mean well.”

“They were lovely,” Scorpius assured him.

Albus chewed his bottom lip. “Well if it wasn’t my family then what’s wrong?”

Scor looked at him as if he’d grown a second head. “Are you serious?”

“Yes!” Albus hissed quietly, keeping in mind that they weren’t alone in the car. “Did I do something? Use the wrong fork to eat my scone?”

Scor scowled at him. “No Albus, it more has something to do with you telling me you wouldn’t hate me for raping you.” Scor turned away and scooted closer to the window, putting as much space between them as possible.

Albus felt like he was sinking into the seat and soon he would just melt away to nothing. He hadn’t really said that, had he? Well that was clearly how Scor had taken it. _Shit_. He had really screwed up this time.

He glanced over at Delphi and saw her smiling to herself. When she caught him looking she gave him a wink and then turned her face away.

Albus felt something cold and unpleasant curl in his stomach.

***

Albus knew he had to find some way to fix this, but it wasn’t easy with Delphi always hanging around. Even when he went to his room to get ready for bed, he was certain she was stationed outside to make sure he didn’t leave and go into Scor’s room.

Then he remembered what Scor had said in the alleyway about sleeping by the door. Crawling over quietly, Albus laid down flat so his cheek was pressed to the floor. “Scor?” he whispered as loud as he dared, trying to get the Alpha’s attention and praying he hadn’t chosen tonight to sleep in his bed.

“What do you want?” Scor asked, sounding miserable.

Albus sighed and closed his eyes. “I want to apologize about what I said. I thought that if I couldn’t produce you an heir then you would replace me with someone who could.”

Scor sucked in a harsh breath. “Where’d you get a dumb idea like that?” he said, raising his voice.

“Shh!” Albus said quickly, hoping they hadn’t alerted Delphi to their conversation. “Delphi told me that.”

Scorpius scoffed. “We’re doing this to make peace, you idiot. How long is that going to last if I send you off packing the moment you don’t make me a child?”

Albus swallowed hard. “Okay, so I’m a moron but so are you.”

“How exactly?”

“I know this is a difficult situation we’ve been put into but did at any point did it seem like I didn’t want what was happening in the alley?”

Just barely under the door he could make out Scor’s shadow and he saw him shaking his head. “You were just trying to please me.”

Albus snorted. “I’ve never thought about pleasing anyone in my life.”

Scor went quiet on the other side of the door. Albus worried for a moment that he had fallen asleep. Carefully, Albus slipped his fingers underneath the small slit. A second passed and then two before fingertips pressed against his own. That small point of contact made Albus’ heart slam against his ribcage.

“What are we going to do, Scor?” Albus asked him softly. “She’s clearly up to something. Trying to scare me off before the wedding.”

“Tomorrow you keep her distracted, she’s more worried about you than me, and I’ll speak to my father.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Albus said, smiling. They both went quiet for a moment, their fingers brushing against each other in a gentle caress. “I really liked kissing you, you know?”

“I really liked kissing you too.”

“I’m sorry I ruined it. I…I do that.”

“I’m sorry I had a strop about it.”

Albus giggled quietly. “I think you were entitled a bit of a strop.”

A moment later he felt lips pressing against the pads of his fingers, soft and reverent with just a hint of a kiss. “I would never touch you again if that would make you happy. I know it’s rotten the way we’ve been brought together but I – I want to find a way to make this work. If that means this door stays locked for the rest of our lives then it will Al. I don’t care if you’d forgive me for taking advantage of your heat, I wouldn’t forgive myself. I think, more than anything, I would just like to be your friend.”

Albus felt the corners of his eyes prickle with tears. He hadn’t cried, not once since he’d been taken away from his family. But here he was about to sob like a child because the guy he was marrying was sweet and kind and beautiful. He felt relieved and unsatisfied because it wasn’t enough. Having only the barest of fingertips touching wasn’t enough and being just friends would never be enough.

“You’re in love with me,” Al said, unable to keep the awe out of his voice.

“What gave it away?”

Al smiled, wiping away the tears with his free hand. “Lots of things,” he said teasingly.

They fell into another silence and Al wished more than anything that he could unlock the door. He could smell Scor through the door, his scent calming and reassuring that his Alpha was close by. He felt his eyes starting to drift closed.

“Scor?”

“Yeah Al?”

“I feel lucky that I got picked for your mate,” he told him, yawning softly in the effort to stay awake. “And I’d be honored to call myself your friend. The rest will sort itself out.”

“Good night, Al.”

“Good night, Scor.”

***

The next morning Albus put their plan into action, trusting Scorpius enough to complete his half. And that was a new and surprising bit of information he had learned about himself, that he now trusted Scorpius completely and also by extension trusted Mr. Malfoy to help them. What was his world coming to that he trusted Malfoys? Although that had mostly been the point of their arranged marriage, hadn’t it?

In an attempt to give Scorpius as much time as possible to explain the situation to his father, Albus led Delphi on a wild goose chase around the grounds. She walked behind him as Albus trudged through the early morning dew, stopping to admire a flower here or a garland there. It had to have been over an hour that they’d been outside and Albus hoped that was enough time because he was running out of things to pretend to be fascinated by. And if he ran into one more bloody peacock he was going to scream to high heavens.

“Okay Albus, cut the shit,” Delphi said when Albus stopped to look at a particularly smooth rock. Even he had to admit he had probably overdone it with that one. “I know you’re keeping me away from the house.”

“Whatever do you mean?” Albus asked, clutching his chest as if scandalized.

“I’m assuming you told Scorpius about our little chat, hmm?” she asked, sliding a knife out of her boot.

Albus’ eyes went wide with shock as he took in the thickness and length of the knife’s blade. He suddenly realized that they were very alone and very far from the house.

Well _shit. _

“I could see the two of you bonding and that just wouldn’t do. I needed to sow some seeds of doubt in your mind about Scorpius and the Malfoys.”

“Why?” Albus asked, looking around for anything to defend himself with. He wasn’t sure what really could help against long knifes.

“My father worked too hard and I won’t see his legacy ruined by this _stupid _marriage,” Delphi spit out, advancing on Albus. The blade of the knife gleamed in the sunshine, blinding Albus for a moment as he stumbled back. “It’s doesn’t matter if Scorpius blabs to his daddy. I’ve taken precautions to make sure this wedding doesn’t happen.”

“Like what?” Albus asked, losing his footing and falling against the rocks, landing painfully on his tailbone. He had to keep her talking, the more talking she did the less stabbing might occur.

“Lady of the house not feeling too well, is she?” Delphi said with a knowing smirk.

“Y-you’ve been what? Poisoning her?”

Delphi laughed, high pitched and unpleasant. The sound of it set Albus’ teeth on edge. “Easy enough to slip into the tea I bring her each evening. A death in the family would certainly postpone the wedding long enough for me to make other plans.”

“Albus!”

Albus turned to see Scorpius running towards him, his father following quickly behind along with a few of the security team. A smile slipped onto Albus’ face when he saw them coming. He was so busy looking at Scorpius, momentarily distracted, that he forgot about Delphi and the knife.

The pain of it was sharp as it was plunged into his gut. “I’m sorry, Albus, you seem like a good kid. Your father should have never given you to the Malfoys. All of this could have been avoided,” she said quietly into his ear before pulling the knife out.

Somehow going out was even worse than going in. Albus felt his mouth fill with blood and he blinked up at the sky, his eyes welling with tears from the pain. He put his hand on his stomach and pressed down in an attempt to stop the bleeding. He barely registered the gunshots or the sound of a body dropping because Scorpius appeared in his line of vision.

“Al!” Scorpius said, his pale blue eyes wide with terror. “Oh my god. Oh my god.”

“Scor, your mum,” Albus said, coughing, choking on his own blood. “She’s being poisoned. Why she’s sick.”

“Don’t worry about that right now,” Scor said, petting Albus’ hair. “Please. Please be okay.”

Albus pressed into Scor’s touch and smiled. “You love me.”

“Yeah,” Scor said softly. “I love you. Stay with me. Al, you have to stay with me.”

Al nodded. “I promised, didn’t I?”

“Promise again.”

“I’ll stay with you,” he said before blacking out from the pain, his eyes slipping closed and everything getting enveloped in darkness.

***

When he came to, the beeping of the heart monitor was doing absolutely nothing for his headache. He’d never been so annoyed to hear his own heart beating. “Can’t you turn that bloody thing off?” he asked, his voice hoarse from disuse.

“Al!”

Albus opened his eyes to find Scor leaning over him, his eyes sick with worry. “Hi beautiful,” Al said with a small smile.

Scor blushed prettily. “How are you feeling?”

“Like I got hit with by a train,” Al answered him honestly. Now that his eyes were less blurry he glanced around the room and found his entire family there and Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. “Wow, the gang’s all here and our parents are in the same room not trying to kill each other.” He heard his mum laugh and Mr. Malfoy snort at his joke. “How long was I out for, Scor?”

“Three days,” Scor said, taking Al’s hand and bringing it to his lips, kissing the back of it tenderly. He laced their fingers together and gave Al a wet smile, his eyes shining with tears.

“Sorry,” Al mumbled, letting his thumb little rub the back of Scor’s hand.

“You don’t have anything to be sorry about,” Scor said, bringing his other hand up and cupping Al’s cheek. “You saved the day, Al.”

Al scoffed at that. “All I did was fall over and get stabbed. Hardy heroic.”

“You kept the villain talking until help could come and you found out about my mum,” Scor said, tracing Al’s cheekbone. “They gave her something to counteract the poison. She’s doing a lot better.”

“Good,” Al said, pressing into Scor’s touch, kissing the center of his palm. “Would you mind terribly if I went back to sleep? I feel all fuzzy.”

“Not at all,” Scor said, bending down and kissing Al on the forehead. “I’ll be here when you wake up.”

“Love you,” Al murmured as his eyes fluttered closed. Scor gasped and Al realized as sleep overtook him that he’d never said it before. He’d almost died without saying it. At least now Scorpius knew the truth.

***

There were so many people at their wedding and Albus didn’t think he knew half of them. It wasn’t just Scor’s half either, a lot of the people on his own side were complete strangers. He supposed that was what came from having a famous and influential father.

The wedding ceremony itself was kind of dull with Albus and Scorpius reciting the lines they’d been told to say. The only thing keeping Albus interested was the way Scorpius looked in his blue suit, the colour of it bringing out his eyes. He looked gorgeous, his cheeks tinged pink with embarrassment of being up in front of everybody, his hair still falling into his eyes. Albus could hardly wait for the moment they could kiss.

The first press of lips against his own sent a shockwave down Al’s body and he knew it was from his pre-heat. The day or two before his heat his entire body felt sensitive, like a stiff wind could give him a hard-on. He wrapped his arms around Scor’s neck and deepened the kiss, enjoying the sound he got out of Scor in response.

Scor, ever the sensible one between the two of them, broke the kiss before things could go too far. As they walked back down the aisles, hand in hand, Albus wanted to skip the reception and take his mate upstairs right away. Although he knew if he did that his father would kill and most likely Mrs. Malfoy as well, who had done all the planning for the reception once her health had improved.

Albus made sure to stick close to Scor the entirety of the evening, some part of their bodies always touching. The feeling of Scor’s warm skin was a comfort, steadying, even as his body prepared to go into overdrive. His foot bounced impatiently through the entire meal and all the speeches. All he wanted was to go upstairs and shag his husband, thank you very much.

Since returning to the manor after his stint in the hospital, Albus and Scor had been nearly inseparable. It was as if Scor didn’t want to let Al out of his sight for fear that another psycho lady would try and ruin their nuptials by giving Al a sharp poke with a knife. Al was surprised to find he didn’t mind Scor’s fussing over him. It was kind of nice being doted on and Scor always made sure to never cross the line into overbearing.

“Please, for the love of all that is holy, can we be done?” Al groaned into his husband’s ear over pudding.

Scor shot him a grin. “Why Albus Malfoy, what would people say if we were to skip out on our own wedding reception?” Scor said teasingly.

“Don’t care,” Albus said, licking the shell of Scor’s ear before biting playfully on the lobe. “You should only be worrying about what I’m going to say once we get to the bedroom. It’ll be something akin to _yes _and _more _and _please.” _

Scorpius moaned softly so only Albus could hear it. “You’re a bloody menace, you are.”

Albus smirked. “Take me to bed, husband.”

Maybe it was the calling him husband that did it or maybe his resolve just finally weakened, but Scorpius jumped to his feet and tugged Albus up with him. Grabbing his hand, they quickly wormed their way through the party, politely acknowledging the well wishers – because they both had been brought up with excellent breeding and knew better - but not stopping to talk to them for any lengthy period of time.

By the time they finally got to Albus’ room, he was positively shaking with anticipation. He was glad that he wasn’t fully into his heat yet so that he could be a bit more present for his first time with Scorpius instead of lost in the fog of his heat. The first kiss set his body alight, Scor’s lips insistent against his own, biting and nibbling at his lips before sliding his tongue deep into Al’s mouth and claiming it.

Al moaned, backing them up towards the bed, dropping down onto it first and then pulling Scor on top of him. “Come on love, please,” he begged, trying his best to get Scor’s clothes off as soon as possible.

“Shh,” Scor said, unbuttoning his suit and letting the jacket slip off his shoulders to the floor. “I’ve got you.”

“Need you,” Al hummed, going pliant underneath Scor and letting him divest them both of their clothing. Once they were naked, Albus took a moment to appreciate his husband, all the lithe sinew of his body, the impressive cock hanging between his legs. Scorpius was _devastating _and Al took him all in greedily, knowing that it was all his now.

Scorpius pressed his body down against Al’s, his cock dragging sinfully against Al’s, making the omega keen against him. His legs fell open to give Scor more room to do as he pleased. Their lips met again in a fierce kiss, Scor quickly dominating Al’s mouth once again. It made Al moan and buck off the bed in need.

“Please,” Albus whined, clawing at Scorpius’ back. “_More.”_

“So greedy,” Scor chastised but Al could tell his husband enjoyed him like this, wanton and needy and desperate. Al might have been embarrassed if he didn’t love Scor so fucking much and trust him to take care of his omega.

Stars burst behind his eyes as Scor kissed down his neck, especially when he licked the spot where Al’s bondmark would go. It was too much and not enough. Al’s skin was heated and Scor hadn’t even touched his cock yet but Al was certain he could come as long as Scor kept touching him. He could feel himself drowning under Scor’s ministrations but it was a heavenly way to go.

“Love you,” Scor whispered against his skin, kissing down his chest and letting out a small noise of discontentment when he got to the scar on Al’s abdomen, long since healed. Scor kissed along the scar delicately as if afraid to hurt Al again and then continued his path downward. He licked the V of Al’s hipbones before burying his nose in the patch of dark hair that trailed down to his cock and inhaling deeply.

Al barely had time to register what was happening next before Scor’s lips were stretching over the head of his cock and sinking down slowly. “Holy fuck!” he cried out as he cock was enveloped in the tight heat of Scor’s mouth. “Scor, oh my god. Shit. You’re perfect. The things you do to me. _Oh!_”

Al might have been embarrassed by how quickly he’d come except that he’d been on edge for hours and his husband had made him feel too good to hold back. He tugged Scor up and kissed him deeply, chasing away the taste of his own release until there was just Scor left.

“Bite me,” Albus gasped out, breaking the kiss to breathe. “Please Scor.”

Scorpius went still against him. “Al,” he chided, sounding uncertain.

“I want it,” Albus whined petulantly.

“You can’t change your mind about this, Al.”

Al scowled at him in response. “I’m not _going _to change my mind,” he said huffing in annoyance. “For fuck’s sake, Scor, I just married you. I would have thought it was a hint that I wanted to be bonded to you forever.”

Scor pinched his nipple in retaliation. “I know that, you prat.”

“Then why are you hesitating?” Al asked, baring his neck to Scorpius. Scorpius’ eyes went wide and dark with that look that always made Albus shiver all over.

“It’ll trigger your heat early.”

“Don’t care,” Albus murmured, sliding his fingers through Scor’s hair and guiding his face down to his neck. “It’s coming anyway and I want this Scor, please?”

Scor licked at the spot where his teeth would go, making Albus moan, clinging to his husband. “As if I could deny you anything you wanted.”

Albus eyes flew open and his hand tightened in Scor’s hair as teeth sunk into his flesh. Gasping, Albus felt like his body was on fire, his skin becoming fevered as it slammed into his heat from being claimed. Scor must have smelt it because he growled in satisfaction against Albus’ neck.

“Oh, oh my god,” Albus said breathlessly. His cock immediately began to swell with newfound interest and his hole became slick. It was strange feeling his heat coming on so suddenly. Usually he woke up feeling achy and horny. He wasn’t used to the sudden onset of his heat.

Scorpius finally released his teeth, gently licking the bondmark to sooth it. When he pulled back it felt like there was a tether connecting them and it made Albus’ entire body _throb _with want. “Mine,” Scorpius said softly, bringing their lips together.

The first press of a finger inside him made Albus jolt with the intensity of it. His body had already produced plenty of slick, the scents of sex permeating the air, making Albus panted with ragged breaths. He felt like he might drown under so much need, like he wanted Scorpius to crawl inside his skin.

“Please, stop being so bloody gently with me, Scor. I can’t – I can’t –“

“It’s okay,” Scor said, capturing Albus’ lips again. A second finger joined the first, stretching Albus around them. He’d never noticed just how long Scor’s fingers until they were deep inside him, curling just so to touch his prostate.

Albus let out a garbled cry against Scorpius’ lips as he came again, ropes of cum landing between them on his chest and stomach. He whimpered against Scor’s lips as his cock remained painfully hard despite the release.

A third finger joined the rest, and Albus felt like he was unraveling. _Not enough. Not enough, _his body screamed, needing his Alpha. “Please!” Albus begged, his toes curling against the mattress.

A moment later the fingers were gone and Albus let out a noise of protest. But then they were replaced with something much larger and blunter and Albus eyes flew open. He didn’t even remember closing them in the first place. Scorpius was staring down at him, his cheeks flushed and his blue eyes dark with heat, but still soft with affection.

When Scorpius began to breach him, Al thought he might break from the intensity and overwhelming feeling of Scor’s cock inside him. It wasn’t even all the way in yet, God help him. His body wracked and produced more slick to ease the way and Scorpius pushed deeper inside him.

“Scor!” Albus cried out as his Alpha pushed home, burying his cock inside his husband.

“Are you alright?” Scor asked, panting from the restraint of going slow so as not to hurt Al.

Albus nodded, not trusting himself to speak. He wrapped his legs around Scor’s back and urged him with his body to begin. Scor crushed their lips together in another kiss as he began to undulate his hips. Albus dug his fingers into Scor’s shoulders, each drag of Scor’s cock sending his body deeper into its frenzy.

It seemed Scorpius seemed to instinctually understand Al’s craving because his movements sped up, pounding into Albus’ body. Al’s scream was muffled by Scor’s lips on his own as yet another orgasm raced its way through his body and out his cock.

“You’re beautiful,” Scor whispered, his words soft and reverent compared to his harsh movements. “Christ Al, the way you look right now. You’re perfect.”

Overcome with emotion, Albus captured Scor’s lips again in a bruising kiss, hoping his husband wouldn’t see the tears threatening to spill out. It was _too much. _Scor’s love for him was overwhelming him, making his chest ache.

“Come for me,” Albus begged, needing to be filled, needing Scorpius to finish claiming him or else he’d never feel complete in his life.

Scorpius groaned,, his pace still brutal, his knot already inflated and pressing against Al’s sensitive hole with each thrust.

“Please, please, please,” Albus chanted, feeling half out of his mind if he didn’t get Scor’s knot soon.

Scor cried out his name as he shoved his knot into Albus, their bodies now connected as Scor came. The force of it punched another orgasm out of Albus. Scorpius dropped boneless onto Al, pressing reverent kisses to anywhere he could reach. “Are you okay?” he asked softly, concern evident in his voice.

Albus smiled. “I’m perfect,” he said teasingly, recalling Scor’s earlier words.

Scorpius rolled his eyes but kissed his husband all the same. “Don’t let that go to your head now. I wouldn’t want you to know just how gone I am on you.”

“Too late.”

***

One Year Later

Albus found his husband in the library, of course, curled up in the corner with Great Expectations. Smiling to himself, he walked over and pushed his fingers into Scorpius’ hair. “Knew I’d find you here.”

Scorpius grinned at him. “I did tell you I was going to the library, you just weren’t listening.”

“Budge over,” Albus said, sliding in next to Scor and curling up against him. Scorpius kissed him softly on the lips and then kissed his bondmark, just as he always did. Albus ignored the fluttering it caused in his stomach even after all this time.

“Everything okay, Al?” Scorpius asked, sliding his arm around Al’s waist.

Albus nodded. “Read to me?”

Scorpius was immediately suspicious. “Why?”

Albus chewed his bottom lip to keep from grinning. “I figured you’d want to get some practice in, you know, for when the baby comes. They like being read to, don’t they?”

Scorpius’ jaw dropped. “You mean you’re –“

Albus barely got the word yes out before Scorpius was kissing him, his book dropping to the ground as he abandoned it in favor of wrapped his arms more fully around Albus.

“You’re not…not upset, are you?” Scorpius asked after finally breaking the kiss, having stolen all the air from his husband’s lungs. “I know you were hesitant about having a child.”

Albus smiled and cupped Scor’s cheek in his hand. “Boy, I sure did marry a moron, didn’t I?”

“Didn’t have much choice in the matter,” Scorpius teased back.

Albus laughed and kissed Scorpius again. He didn’t think he’d ever tire of the warmth and sweetness of his Alpha’s mouth. “That’s true,” he said quietly. “But I don’t regret it, Scor. Any of it.”

“Not even the stab wound?” Scor asked, knowing even through Albus’ clothes were the scar was, tracing it from memory with his finger. Albus brought his hand up and smoothed it over Scor’s arm, letting his nails just barely drag against his husbands skin to ground him, knowing he needed it before he got too lost in the memory of how he’d almost lost Al and his mum to the same mad woman.

Albus grinned. “Delphi is probably rolling in her grave at how spectacularly she failed.”

Scor smiled in response. “So you really don’t mind it, then?”

Albus rolled his eyes and kissed his husband deeply. “No Scor, I don’t mind at all,” he informed him, hoping Scor would finally believe him. He fetched the book from where it had fallen on the floor. “Now come on, I was being serious. Read to me.”

They rearranged themselves so that Albus was tucked into Scor’s side, his head pillowed on Scor’s chest and his husband’s arm around him, keeping him in place. Scor held the book in his other hand, reading evenly with his voice strong and sure. Albus closed his eyes, enveloped in his Alpha’s scent, able to hear Scor’s steady heartbeat from where his ear was pressed to his chest.

He was safe and he was happy.

He was home.


End file.
